Live Through This
by HarperC23
Summary: It's two years since the prank that cost their friends their lives, Now at Josh's request everyone is returning to the lodge as well as some new faces. The year had brought some together while tearing others apart. Why not add a deranged killer who target the group of friends. Now fighting for their lives, they are forced to work together and try to survive the night


**AN: Hey guys and welcome to my rewriting of my fic Live Through This a Glee/Until Dawn fanfic. Yes, like the original it is a Kurt/Mike fanfic, but unlike the original it won't have as many Original Characters instead it only has 2 original characters as the extra characters were just making it more complicated. Like the other one there is info you must read before reading the fic so please check that out, I have no idea how long the fic will be, but I am guessing between 16 and 20 chapters. Please leave me reviews and please check back in for updates on this or my other fics please, love you guys!**

**LIVE THROUGH THIS FANFIC INFO:**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: **

**JULIAN WASHINGTON (ALEX MERAZ) – Josh, Hannah and Beth's older brother **

**KENDALL ABBOTT (BELLA THORNE) – Julian's crazy bitch girlfriend **

**Julian and Madison are 20 when the fic starts everyone else is 17 when the accident happens and instead of a year, we will say it's been two years making Julian and Madison 22 and the others all 19 **

**Other Glee Characters Appearing: Hunter, Jane, Brody, Quinn and Santana **

**FIC COUPLES: Kurt/Mike, Josh/Jessica, Chris/Ashley, Emily/Brody, Sam/Santana, Hunter/Jane, Matt/Quinn, Hunter/Jane and Julian/Kendall**

**People Involved in Prank: Matt, Quinn, Ashley, Chris and Kendall everyone else was busy getting drunk and it mainly Kendall's idea **

**Julian's in love with Kurt and wants him for himself making Mike hate him**

**Kurt, Hunter and Brody are cousins **

**Kurt and Mike have been together for four years since they were 13**

**SUMMARY:**

**It's two years since the prank that cost their friends their lives, Now at Josh's request everyone is returning to the lodge as well as some new faces. The year had brought some together while tearing others apart. Why not add a deranged killer who target the group of friends. Now fighting for their lives, they are forced to work together and try to survive the night**

**LIVE THROUGH THIS (CH.1: A Deadly Prank) **

Another semester had just wrapped up, leaving school closed for the next four weeks benefits of a private school. It was a week after Christmas and the Washington's parents had left for Paris leaving the Lodge to the kids which of course meant inviting all their friends up to party their asses off which is exactly what had happened that night anyone would have witnessed had they been looking through the window of the lodge that looked into the spacious living room.

Throughout the room the group of friends were spread out with Jessica, Emily, Santana, and Beth to the beat of Lady Gaga's Born This Way as well as some of their reluctant significant others Josh, Sam and Brody included as well as Kurt who was grinding against a laughing Beth. Mike and Hunter smiled as they watched the dancers Hunter's girlfriend Jane begging her boyfriend to join her on the dance floor and Mike wanting nothing more than to replace Beth's body with his own while also glaring at Beth's older brother Julian who stared at his boyfriend's ass with lust, while his girlfriend Kendall whom no one liked flirted with Matt to no avail.

Matt himself was playing a round of Cards Against Humanity with Hannah, Ashley, Chris and Quinn who was just now telling Kendall to fuck off.

"Chill Quinn I was kidding" Kendall said as she walked away the blonde girl's glare letting it known that she didn't believe the red head for a minute until Ashley pulled her away while motioning for Chris, Kendall and Matt to follow her as Hannah joined Mike by the bar where the smiling boy offered her a shot.

"Thanks" Hannah said as she clinked her glass with Mike's before the two knocked liquid back, both fighting off the cough that tried to crawl its way up their throats

"Fuck Mike, you know Kurt, Josh, Santana and Emily are the only ones who can shoot Tequila with ease" Hannah said as she washed her and Mike's glasses out and switched the Patron with Jack Daniels this time both swallowing the amber liquid like pros

"Much better, so you gonna join your hot as fuck boyfriend on the dance floor?" Hannah asked as Kurt switched from Beth to being sandwiched between Santana and Sam the pale boy's eyes finding Mike's a smirk spreading across his lips as he winked at his boyfriend

"To be honest we might just end up in our bedroom naked and fucking if he keeps that up" Mike answered getting a blush from Hannah

"Glad you're not in my room then" She replied as her eyes followed Chris

"You're still not over him?" Mike asked as Kurt and Emily made their way over to them, Kurt pulling Mike into a heated kiss as Emily filled two shot glasses up with Patron handing one to Kurt as the boy pulled away from his boyfriend and shot it down with Emily before the girl was addressing Hannah and Mike

"Talking about Chris?" She asked refilling her and Kurt's glasses, Hannah's blush becoming redder

"Keep your voice down Em, I don't want Ashley to know" The girl said with shame at still crushing on her friend's boyfriend

"Hannah I'm not trying to be a bitch, but everyone knows. Ashley doesn't care she knows you don't plan to act on it" Emily replied as her and Kurt took another shot, Mike taking Kurt's glass as he finished the drink

"How many is this babe?" The taller boy asked at his smirking boyfriend whose eyes were glazed over as he swayed in Mike's strong arms

"Maybe ten, I lost count when we started dancing" Kurt replied with a grin not noticing the other boy behind him

"Really Monroe, you're counting his drinks? Lighten up let your boyfriend have some fun" Julian added as his eyes raked over Kurt's body as anger fueled Mike's body as he pulled Kurt close, his arm wrapped around his waist growing tighter but not uncomfortable as he glared at the oldest Washington

"I want him to have fun, I also don't want him to get sick. Why don't you pay focus on your girlfriend instead of my boyfriend Julian" Mike growled as Julian's eyes grew large before challenging

"Can't help it if Kurt pulls focus, he always has, haven't you sweet heart?" Julian asked cocky grin in place as he stared Kurt down, and before Mike's anger could really let itself be known Sam was pushing herself between the two boys with a beer, she handed to Julian

"Your girlfriend asked for this, take it to her and stop your shit" Sam ordered knowing Julian would not challenge her the tall boy accepted the drink and walked away but not before winking at Kurt who simply look confused as he returned his eyes back to his boyfriend

"I wasn't flirting with him, was I? Please tell me no" Kurt asked with shame that Mike quickly reacted to

"No babe, no you did nothing wrong he's just a fucking asshole" Mike replied not caring that Hannah was behind him, but the girl didn't defend her brother. She agreed with Mike, knowing Julian was trying to cause problems in hopes it would cause a rift between Kurt and Mike and he could make his move on Kurt whom he had wanted since he laid eyes on him three years ago.

Kendall was just convenient, well convenient and a total bitch that no one could stand.

"Hannah, come here please" Chris asked from upstairs lust in his eyes, and though she knew better the girl followed not realizing the joke that was being played on her. No one did, except for the people waiting for her in the room she walked inside and closed the door.

"You are having fun?" Jessica asked Josh as she swayed to the beat of the music in her boyfriend's arms, before turning at the finger that poked her shoulder and bringing her face to face with a smirking Santana.

"Here babe" The Latina said as she handed Jessica a Cosmopolitan the girl had mixed herself before turning back to Sam and dancing, before Sam turned and took the entire room before horror filled her eyes

"Where is Hannah?" She asked and when Emily told her where she had gone she quickly headed to the room, Kurt, Emily and Mike close behind her confused look exchanged as Sam searched each room frantically.

"Sam what the fuck is going on?" Kurt asked as Sam shut another door

"Those fucking assholes, I can't believe they're actually going through with this" She said

"What assholes, what the fuck is going on?" Emily demanded making Sam stop and look at her and the other two boys, Sam sighing before answering as she continued to look

"That fucking cunt Kendall learned Hannah had a crush a Chris. Well that fucking bitch thought it was hysterical and thought it would be even funnier if she made Chris seem like he was interested in her as well." Sam continued explaining

"Fuck that's cold" Kurt hissed as he looked down in the living room hoping to see Hannah down there but only finding Jessica and Josh passed out, Julian heading to the kitchen and Beth and Santana watching The Killing on TV.

"Not even the worst part, they were going to have some people hide around the room and watch her undress, maybe even tape it" Sam finished as a scream coming from the room two doors down filled their ears followed by the door swinging open and Hannah running out.

"Hannah what the fuck did they do?" Kurt asked but the girl ran past him knocking him over as she did

"Fuck babe you okay?" Mike asked as he leaned down to help Kurt up

"I'm fine go after her!" Kurt yelled as Kendall, Chris, Ashley, Mike and Quinn came running out the room after the girl

"Hannah waits!" Ashley begged shame displayed on her face following Sam down the stairs. Chris, Matt and Quinn close on her heels Kendall however laughed next to Emily until the Asian girl turned and slapped Kendall so hard the bitch feel over

"You ARE FUCKING CUNT!" Emily bellowed as Kurt grabbed her and ran down the stairs past Julian with Mike behind them

"What the fuck is going on?" Julian demanded

"Not now" Emily growled as they made it to the main floor, finding the front door wide open and Jessica, Josh and Santana were screaming for Beth and Hannah from the door before Kurt, Mike, Sam, Emily, Ashley, Chris, Matt and Quinn were running to their phones and closets grabbing lanterns as well.

"We need to go after them there will be three groups, the first group is me, Mike, Josh, Jessica, Emily, Brody, Hunter and Jane. Group 2 will be Sam, Santana, Ashley and Matt and Group 3 will be Chris, Quinn, Kendall and Julian. My group will take the left group 2 take the right and group 3 stay here if they come back, call us if you find them." Kurt ordered and before anyone could challenge his orders the groups were running out the door and taking to their paths.

"Why the fuck would they do this?" Josh asked hysterical as Jessica tried to comfort him

"She's a fucking bitch that's why" Mike growled

"The rest of them are fucking stupid" Emily finished as they continued to search screaming the girl's names for ten minutes before they stopped cold at the sound of heart stopping screams the came from the ledge twenty feet in front of them

"BETH, HANNAH!" Kurt screamed as he ran for the ledge only to have some huge form slam into him and crash his skull against a rock, the crack that followed sent fear through Mike's veins as the huge beast tried to grab Kurt before a man with a flamethrower sent the flame toward the creature, that had to be a bear which made it run away leaving Kurt laying limp, the man disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Kurt, BABE fucking speaks to me!" Mike demanded as tears filled his eyes as Josh examined him

"Fuck I think he has a concussion"

"FUCK! BABE WAKE UP!" Mike screamed getting Kurt's attention

"Mike?"

"Guys over here!" Sam and Santana yelled from the ledge fear on their faces as they held up Hannah's bloody scarf

"FUCK, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Ashley begged

"BABE, STAY AWAKE we're getting you down the mountain and to the hospital stay awake!" Mike begged as he carried Kurt to the cable car, screams for Hannah and Beth muffled as the doors closed and Kurt, Mike, Emily, Hunter, Jane, Brody and Ashley closed the door and the car made its way down the mountain.

"Wait what about Hannah and Beth?" Kurt begged as Mike held onto him for dear life

"We don't know, but if they fell" Emily whispered sobs escaping her throat, no one finishing the sentence. They didn't have because if the girls fell from that ledge then they were dead, they had to be dead and it was all the people who played that fucking pranks fault.

**AN: Alright guys there is the new first chapter of my 20-chapter fic! I plan to have chapters 2 and 3 up at the same time and posted around April 12****th**** so please look for them then! Until then please check out my many, many other uploaded or updated fics that will be posted within the month! Love you guys and hope you're have a great March!**


End file.
